


Three's a crowd.

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sweet, Triplets, pregnant glanni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: I put it under Lazytown because I couldn't get the other to pull up. Glanni has been staying with his brother because he doesn't know how to tell Ithro that he's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly two years since Ithro had taken Glanni into his home. He had done so because the man was starving on the street. So, the elf had made an agreement to help him if Glanni agreed to helped tend to the garden behind his home. Glanni had complained loudly but worked hard.

The first meal that Ithro had given him was steamed vegetables and smoked salmon. Despite how much the man had said that he hated that sort of thing in the past, he had dug into it like a dying man. It had taken a few months for the man's figure to fill out a bit. He was no longer a gaunt skeleton. Glanni was still slim and lanky but was softer to the touch.

It had been nearly a year for the two of them to start sleeping together. It hadn't been planned. They had been talking through dinner one night and certain things about how they felt was brought up. That had led to a few kisses. Which led to some touches. After that, the two had wandered to the bedroom. Every night after that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now, there was growing situation that Glanni was trying desperately to not discuss. The situation involved how his belly was starting to push outwards. As soon as this started, he had said that he needed to visit his brother. He hoped that he was wrong about what was going on. However, the fact that his belly just kept getting bigger and bigger told him that he wasn't wrong in the slightest.

Now, he was wondering how exactly to tell Ithro that he was four months pregnant. He had never told the elf that he was a fourth fae. So, he should have no reason to think that he was fertile. Not only was he fertile, he appeared to very much so. He was going to have to explain that he was pregnant with triplets.

Leaning back against a tree, he placed his hand on his stomach. Despite only being four months along, he was already at a waddle and fatigued easily. Glanni was nearly home and was conflicted. He desperately wanted to lay down in his own bed, Ithro holding him close. But, he wasn't sure how the elf was going to respond to the new additions to their family.

Maybe he'd be joyful and teary eyed. Although he might be angry that Glanni never told him that he could conceive. Well, there was only one way to find out. With a grunt, he pushed away from the tree and started walking again. His mind went over the possibilities of what might happen as he made his way home.

Glanni was through the front door before he fully realized that he was there. Ithro saw him first and had smiled broadly at him. The elf walked over to him.

"Hello, love. How are you?" He asked before placing his hands on either side of Glanni's face and pulled him into a kiss. "It looks like your brother fed you well." Great, the elf thought that Robbie had fattened him up while he was gone.

"Ithro, I'm-"

"Hold on. I've got a surprise for you." Ithro was already pulling him along to the next room. Glanni sighed and followed, his hand intertwined with Ithro's. "You've been gone for so long, I thought the babes might be born before you came back." Glanni shot a look at the elf. When they were in the next room, Glanni couldn't help but stare. There were three cribs lined up.

"Where did you get these?" Glanni asked. They were all finely crafted and painted in pastel colors. Intro beamed at him.

"I made them. As soon as you left for your brother's I got to work on them." Ithro explained.

"I love them." He kissed Ithro on the cheek. The elf gave him a bright smile before leading him over to the bed. Glanni sat down next to Ithro before the other man wrapped his arms around his waist and rested a hand on his belly. "How long have you known?"

"What do you mean?" Ithro asked. Glanni placed his own hand over the elf's to indicate what he meant. Ithro hummed slightly before pressing a kiss to Glanni's shoulder. "Probably longer than you. Elves often know that their mate is pregnant after two weeks. We can also tell how many not long after that. When I realized that you were carrying triplets, I thought that I had gone crazy for a moment."

"I wish you had told me. I only stayed at Robbie's for so long because I didn't know how to tell you." Glanni responded. Ithro let his hand rub small circles over Glanni's stomach. The ex criminal leaned into him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Now, that Glanni was back, Ithro was examining how his mate had changed. The elf was doing push ups while Glanni moved around his living room, moving things around to decorate. He figured this was the man's way of nesting.

Ithro let his eyes roam over Glanni. His hips had spread out slightly to make room. His thighs had also thickened along with his rear. Ithro blamed part of that on Robbie not being the best influence when dealing with food. Glanni's chest was puffy and obviously tender. Ithro vaguely wanted to grab at the small mounds but figured that Glanni would give him hell for it.

His belly was the most prominent change. He was carrying low. So, Glanni was waddling ever so slightly. The man was just big enough that he was starting to lose sight of his toes. Glanni had always prided himself on how thin he was. So, Ithro knew that once he was bigger, he would get cranky. He gave it a few more weeks.

"Are you done ogling me?" Glanni questioned. He was holding a picture frame from where he'd been moving it. Apparently, he had noticed Ithro staring from the corner of his eye. "Do you have to stare? I know that I've gotten fat and round, but it's rude." Maybe he had given Glanni too much time when it came to being cranky. Ithro chuckled before pushing himself into a standing position.

"You aren't fat." Glanni rolled his eyes.

"I'm plenty round to make up for it."

"Well, you are a bit rounder than the last time I saw you." He took the picture frame from Glanni before setting it down. He turned back to his partner and placed his hands at the small of his back. "I happen to like you with a bit of a belly." With a gentle nudge, Ithro had Glanni on his back on the sofa. He leaned over his criminal with his mouth an inch away from Glanni's ear.

"Is that so?" Glanni asked. Ithro's beard was starting to tickle his shoulder. Ithro leaned in closer and kissed Glanni's neck, getting a small moan from him. He let his hands wander to rest on both sides of Glanni's belly. Glanni wasn't particularly fond of the way his once flat stomach curved out, but he did like the feeling of Ithro's hands on him.

"You've got three of our children growing inside you. I bet if I looked close enough, I could see that belly of yours swelling." His hands rubbed circles around Glanni's stomach, the callouses on his hands catching the skin every once in a while.

"Does someone have a pregnancy kink?" Ithro slipped one of his hands from the other's middle and placed it behind Glanni's head, carding his fingers through his hair.

"No, I just happen to love everything that you are." He used the hand behind his head to pull Glanni into a deep kiss. Glanni wrapped his arms around Ithro's shoulders. He was going to enjoy this now. Once he was farther along, he wasn't sure that he was going to be in the mood for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a few short things that I think will be cute.


End file.
